Drug Filled Innocent
by mynamewastakenagain
Summary: Just because she does this or that, doesn't mean she is a bad person.


Santana Lopez can't talk. She has the ability to talk but she can't. Why? Doctors say it psychological. Does Santana know the reason she can't talk? She thinks she is waiting for when she tells that special person I love you, then again that might be the romantic side to her speaking, but she doesn't have to speak for her friends to notice she is happy.

"What has you on cloud 9? " Blaine asks as they are walking to class, "You met someone?" He teases, though the blush on Santana's face proves him to be right, "You did meet someone one."

She nods her head. She did meet someone and she likes this person and that person likes them back, well she wants to believe they do. Now she was waiting to see if said person would ask her out on a date. She is worried that if she does ask her on a date, what would they talk about? How would they talk? Pen and paper is romantic but usually the two have to be at a distance.

"That's great Santana. Do I get to meet them soon?" She nods again, "I can't wait to meet her." She nods knowing what Blaine was getting at. They are two out of three members, the other being Kurt, of Team Gay and she is the only single member since the other two decided to get together. Hopefully that will change soon.

They walk into the cafeteria where Kurt and Rachel are sitting. Blaine sits next to Kurt and Santana to Rachel. She has known these three people since she was little. They look after her and don't mind that she can't talk. Rachel, being the number one example, basically talked her ear off the first day they met and to this day still does.

"You have a girlfriend?" Rachel asks excitedly. Santana concluded that she must have zoned out before making eye contact with Blaine, who looks in the other direction, "You have to tell me all about her. What's her name? How old is she? Does she go to our school? Where did you meet her? When did you meet her? Does she enjoy Broadway? If so what's her favorite show?" Being overwhelmed by Rachel's onslaught on questions, Santana looks to her best gay for help.

"Rachel, take a breath. How do you expect anyone to answer if you don't let them get a word in?" Kurt cuts in, "Beside from the looks of it our informant gave us the wrong news." He looks to Santana nodding, "They are more of a friend that you want to be your girlfriend." Again she nods.

"All of my questions still stand. Those are the hard hitting questions that need to be answered." Rachel, despite her small stature, is very driven even if it doesn't make since.

"What does Broadway have to do with Santana's potential relationship?"

"It's not about that anymore, it's personal." Santana shook in silent laughter as she pulls out her brown lunch bag. Rachel slams a spiral notebook and pencil onto the table, "When do we meet her?"

"After school." She writes down.

"Hmm, nope doesn't work for me, reschedule." Santana's mouth drops open and Rachel laughs, "I'm kidding, I can spare a few minutes and be late to Glee."

"Oh Rachel you and your giving nature puts donors to shame." Blaine says sarcastically.

/

"Where is she? Is she here yet? Why isn't she here yet? I feel like she should be here now? Why isn't she? What time does her school end? What if she forgot? Did she forget? How could she forget? I Rachel Berry will not stand for this, not today."

"Rachel we need, we so desperately need, for you to stop talking. You're freaking Santana out." Kurt says rubbing Santana's shoulder.

True to his word Santana was freaking out. What if her crush wasn't ready to meet her friends yet or maybe she did forget but if she did how was going to get home? She had told her mom not to come because she had a ride and she left her phone at home.

She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote, "You guys can go, maybe you'll meet her another day."

"Are you sure, Santana?" Blaine asks. He doesn't want to leave his friend when she seems so down. Santana nods putting a smile on her face and shooing them away. Reluctantly they walk away.

I'll wait a little longer and see if she comes, she thinks. She made her way to the curb of the sidewalk, sits down, and waits.

After an hour passes she has her knees to her chest silently crying. She didn't come and now Santana is left at the school without a ride home. She can't ask her friends because they already left.

Her cries come to a halt when she feels an arm wrap around her bringing her close to her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time." She sniffles and moves closer to the body, "Hope you still need that ride." They nervously joke.

She takes out a piece of paper and wrote, "I thought you weren't coming. I'm glad you did but be honest with me. You know I don't judge you."

"Yeah I know." They sigh, "I forgot I was supposed to come and meet your friends. I didn't want them to see me like that." They stand and offer their hand to Santana, "Come on, I have to get you home."

/

Santana has history with Kurt first period, so when the teacher gives them free time they talk to each other. The subject for today is yesterday.

"Did she ever come by?"

Santana nods as she took out a notebook to write in, "She wasn't ready to meet you guys yet."

"I can understand that, meeting the friends of a friend can be stressful. Tell me about her. Where did you two meet?"

"It was at the bookstore I work at. She was looking for a Stephen King book and asked me to help her. I showed her where they were then she thanked me and told me I look pretty and left."

"How unusual, what happened after that?"

"She came back and tried talking to me. She got frustrated and thought I didn't want to talk to her. I wrote to her that I can't talk. She gave me her phone number and we have been texting since."

"And you like her?" Santana nods eagerly, "Then it's decided, I must judge her harshly before I know her."

"No! Please don't, she really wants to meet all of you. I want you all to get along." She quickly writes.

"I can't seem to read this." Kurt chuckles taking the notebook and rips the paper out, "But I'll assume you're alright with that." She is frantically waving her arms around to show her displeasure, "I'm kidding." He hands her the notebook back just in time for the bell to ring.

/

"I demand answers! As of now I'm currently in the dark, which is appalling since I am constantly in the spot light." Rachel says as Blaine and Santana sit for lunch, "I feel as though I'm shriveling at the lack of light."

"Well from what Santana has told me we have another chance to meet her today. She wasn't ready to meet us yet but today will be different." Kurt informs.

"Yes she must have heard that you are friends with me and if my reputation is anything to go by, she was intimidated or star struck. When we meet I'll usher her to my care as if she is a small wounded animal, cooing as she takes what I present to her, taking her under my wing until she is ready to fly. Indeed she will fly, fly high as she must look out for those below her to one day take one for her own to teach and care for." Rachel rants. Her friends are confused as to what she is talking about but they go along with it.

"Don't do that when you meet her."

/

They are standing outside of the school again when a blue car pulls up beside them.

"Is that her?" Blaine whispers. Santana nods, "Okay didn't want it to be an old man offering us candy."

The window rolls down and a voice came out, "Hey you kids wants some candy." Blaine starts shaking and Santana holds his hand.

Ever since they were kids Blaine always took the safety videos to heart, especially the one about stranger danger. Santana holds his hand when he is scared or uncomfortable because friends help each other out.

One day when they were eight, they were walking to Santana's house, it was the closest to the school at the time, her grandma came to offer them ride the rest of the way. Blaine not knowing that it was Santana's grandma took off running with Santana in tow. They had watched a video and had Santana's hand in his since that moment.

The car turns off and a blonde girl gets out of the car. A look of jealousy flashes through the girl's blue eyes when she sees Santana and Blaine holding hands.

"Hey Santana." The blonde waves at her, trying to hide her jealously. Taking Blaine with her, she hugs the girl shyly with one arm. The girl returns the hug happy to have Santana in her arms but she could do without the gelled mess beside her, "Aren't you going to introduce me? What's wrong with that girl?" She whispers. She turns to see Rachel doing exactly what she isn't supposed to be doing, cooing as if the girl is wounded.

"Don't mind her." Kurt starts, "My name is Kurt, and it's nice to meet you. That girl there is Rachel and that boy is Blaine."

"I'm Brittany. It's nice to meet all of you. Santana says that you are all her best friends so I thought it would be a good idea to meet you."

"I have questions." Rachel says raising her hand, "How old are you and what school do you attend?"

"I'm 20. " The group is shocked to hear that. They turned 16 only a couple of months ago. Santana being the youngest is still 15. She would be 16 in a few more months, "I go to Lima University, I'm a sophomore."

"Well would you look at the time. Mr. Shue is probably waiting on us. It was nice meeting you Brittany. We have to do this again sometime." Rachel says moving to the door with Kurt inching behind.

Santana tugs on Blaine's arm to get his attention, "It's time go to Mr. Shue." Brittany supplies for her. Blaine nods and Santana hugs him before he leaves, "Do I take you to work today?"

/

"No wonder she is waiting for her to ask her out." Kurt starts once he is sure they are far away, "Brittany is too old for Santana."

"When she told me she was a sophomore, I thought she was in the same grade as us." Blaine says walk up behind them, "But overall she seems to be a nice girl and she seems to like Santana as much as she does her."

"How would you know?" Rachel asks.

"She glaring holes to the side of my head the entire time, so I'm guessing."

/

The car ride to the bookstore was silent. Usually it is but it's a comfortable silence this one felt weird. When they pull into the parking lot Santana took out her phone to type a message.

"Are you alright, you seem upset."

"No I'm not, I wish you had told me you had a boyfriend. I wouldn't have come and got you and then you two could have spent more time together."

"But I don't have a boyfriend. What are you talking about?"

"You two were holding hands and then you hugged him before we left."

Then it hit Santana who Brittany was talking about. Blaine. She quickly typed a message, "Blaine's not my boyfriend, he is one of my best friends and he is gay. Not to mention I am too. His boyfriend was talking to you the whole time."

"Oh." She says after reading.

"Were you jealous?" She shows her with smile on her face.

"Yes I was." She announces. When it comes to feelings Brittany doesn't play around. She will tell you if that dress makes you look fat but she didn't mean to tell her passenger that.

She shouldn't be jealous of someone holding Santana's hand. She's a little girl and she is a grown woman, she could be arrested. She was attracted to her the first day they met but she thought she was a hallucination. She came back to make sure she was real and to her surprise she was and she couldn't talk. That didn't stop her though, what stalled her was how old Santana is. From then on she decided that liking Santana was a no-no.

"Really?"

"Nah I was kidding, why would I be jealous of kids." She laughs off. She sees the sad look on the Latina's face, "I'll pick you up later." She says looking the other way.

/

"Good you're back." Quinn, Brittany's roommate says as Brittany walks in, "I want to let off some steam and you're just the person to help me."

"Sorry to hear that but I can't do that with you now. I have to stay sober." Quinn scoffs as if it were the craziest thing she ever heard, "I mean it, don't mess with me today." She goes to her room slamming the door.

A few minutes later, Brittany was lying on her stomach studying for a history test coming up when her door opens. Brittany sighs know it was Quinn. She looks up to see she has a glass of water hovering in her face.

"Drink this I know thirsty you get after a long day." Brittany seeing nothing wrong takes the water and drinks it. She is thirsty, what's the worst that could happen?

/

She blacked out.

She has no idea what happened. She drunk a glass of water at 4:30 and now she's waking up at night naked? Why is she naked? She sits up and looks at her surroundings.

"I'm in my bed, naked, with Quinn who is also naked." She mutters. The more and more she thought about it the angrier she got, "Damn it Quinn I said that I needed to stay sober and what do you do. You drug me." She yells as she hits the sleeping body next to her.

"Ow, what the hell? You ready for another round?"

"It is too late at night to deal with your bull shit. Get out!" Quinn mumbles something and then leaves. When it hits her, "Late at night, what time is it?" She grabs her phone of the night stand. The clock reads 11:39, a long time after Santana has gotten off from work. How am I going to explain this?

She notices she has several texts from Santana.

(9:15) Brittany are you still coming?

(9:30) Brittany? Hello.

(10:00) It's getting late, I'll take the bus home.

(10:45) I walked to the bus stop close by and they aren't running anymore. If you get this please come get me, if you don't mind.

"I swear to God Quinn, when I get back you're going to get it." Brittany yells as she quickly puts on clothes and runs out the apartment.

/

Santana sat at the bus stop hoping that Brittany will show up. Brittany hasn't done anything for her not to trust her but at the moment she is wavering on it. She perks up when she sees Brittany's car coming down the street.

When the car came to a stop she got in and saw the saddest face on her crush. The drive to Santana's house was silent until they were halfway there.

"I'm so sorry Santana. My roommate drugged me, I smell like sex, and I wanted to be here to get you on time. I have never been more upset with myself." She hits the steering wheel, "I told Quinn to leave me alone, I needed to stay sober for you. Why couldn't she listen to me? Ugh I feel like throwing up, probably a side effect of whatever the fuck she gave me." When they made it into Santana's driveway is when she types.

"It doesn't matter along as you came and got me. It was the thought that counted."

"You're too nice."

"I don't want you to go home like this. Stay here with me. My mom isn't here and you can sleep in the guest room." Brittany puts her head down on the steering wheel after reading Santana's message. She can't believe she thought she was suggesting sleeping together because her mom's not home.

"Okay." She can't help but laugh at how excited Santana looks, "Can I take a shower and do you have a toothbrush I can use?"

/

Santana was on her bed doing the last bit of her homework. She looks at her clock and it's well past midnight. She lets out a sigh as she closes her book. She smiles as she sees her crush poke her head in. She is wearing her clothes that look a little too small on her.

"Thanks for the clothes." She says sitting next to her. She sees that Santana is packing her books up, "You're just getting finished?"

She picks up a notebook, "Yeah I would have done it earlier but my ride's roommate wanted to have crazy drug sex with her." On paper it sounds like she is joking but if Santana could speak her voice would be laced with the blazing passion of jealousy.

"Haha, you have jokes now." Santana smiles as she shrugs her shoulders, "It's late and I know you have school tomorrow..." she trails off getting up to leave when she feel delicate fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Can't we stay up talking a little longer? We have barely talked all day. I like talking to you, please." She knows she should go to sleep but she would gladly give up sleep for Brittany.

"I don't know about that, you have to be up early to catch your bus." Truth is that she wants this as much as she does but she has to be the adult here and unfortunately she is.

"You can take me to school. You don't have classes until noon."

"Alright but we aren't staying up that long, okay?" She lets out a sigh as Santana nods excitedly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"I want to know you better. Why did you come into the bookstore that day?"

"The reason I went into the store because I was high and thought I wanted a book. I didn't know many authors so I looked for the first one that came to mind. I got lost until you found me. I'm so glad you did, I was about to start yelling his name." They both laugh.

"You told me I was pretty."

"That's because you are pretty. I had to come back the next day to make sure you were real."

"What do you major in, dance?"

"Most people make that guess but no, not dance. I'm studying to be a doctor." How ironic, "I know what you're thinking, why would a druggie want to be a doctor? Two words: free drugs."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, I'm kidding. I'm actually an art major." She says playfully hitting her friend, "I have always loved art, it is one of the few things that make me happy."

"What else makes you happy?"

"You." Is what she would like to say but she knows better, "I think we have talked long enough to make up for today. I'm going to head to bed."

/

"It seems as though you left out a lot of crucial information about Brittany." Kurt says when their history teacher is done, "Like how she's 20 and in college."

"It might have slipped my mind." He rolls his eyes at the response, "I knew you would do that. That's why I didn't tell you."

"She's too old for you and you're too young for her. Seeing it realistically, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." He felt a little guilty when he saw Santana's downcast face, "You know you could get her in a lot of trouble."

/

"I have some very important information pertaining to Santana's lady love." Rachel says to Kurt at the lunch table. They are waiting for Blaine and Santana, "Well more I have more questions lead by the information. I was walking down the hallway when I heard Stoner Brett saying that last weekend was great, Brittany always has the best stuff. Is she a drug dealer?"

"I don't know. Santana won't tell us that much about her."

"I see I'm going to have to investigate this issue delicately and with the utmost care. Can you stall her from coming outside, it'll give me a little time to talk to Brittany."

/

When Brittany drives up and gets out of the car, Rachel is quick to get in her face the best she can with Brittany being taller it was hard.

"Where is Santana?"

"I'm the one asking you questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. You understand?" Brittany nods confused, "Were you at a party last weekend?" She nods, "You know who Stoner Brett is?" She shakes her head.

"Hey Brittany what are you doing here?" It's Stoner Brett, how convenient.

"I'm being interrogated."

"You going to bring the stuff you had last weekend?"

"I don't know what you're talking." She knows she's about to get an ear full from the way Rachel is staring her down, "I'm in the middle of talking." He puts his hands up and then leaves.

"So you do know Stoner Brett?"

"I didn't know that was Stoner Brett. All of my friend just call him Sober Brett."

"You're a drug dealer aren't you?" She shakes her head, "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"But you're involved with it in some way. You stay away from Santana. You were probably going to corrupt her for your own sick game."

"That's not true." From the corner of her eye, Rachel sees her friends coming.

"Brittany is a drug user or something." Blaine and Kurt are shocked while Santana makes her way to Brittany.

Santana get out her phone and types a message, "Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you." She shows to Rachel.

"I'm more worried about what she is going to do to you. She'll introduce you to a pill and the floodgates will open, you won't be able to get enough."

"I understand the concern but she wouldn't do that to me. You're going to have to trust me."

"I do trust you. It's her I don't trust."

"We're leaving now." As soon Rachel is done reading she shows it to Brittany and they leave.

/

"How could she get in the car with her?" Rachel questions angrily, "I don't understand. Brittany is bad."

"Maybe she sees her for who she really is and not judging her, like someone." Blaine puts in even though he is upset at what happen, "If she thinks its fine then we as her friends should support her."

"You want us to support her future drug addictions because that's what it sounds like."

"Just because she is with Brittany doesn't mean she will do drugs." Blaine yells.

"I think we should calm down." Kurt steps in, "As much as I would love to hear you two bickering about what will happen this has to end. I'm all for supporting Santana but if I feel like it's wrong I'll feel the need to stop it."

"Yeah and what if it's too late? What if when we feel the need to stop it she's too deep in?" Rachel fires.

"We won't think about that because it's not happening." Blaine says as he goes back into the school.

/

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brittany asks as they pull up to Santana's house. She shakes her head, "It's not as bad as it seems." She tries to joke but when Santana waves goodbye and moves to leave she stops her, "Talk to me."

She settles back in the seat taking her phone out, "I don't like how Rachel spoke to you."

"It's fine I know what's true and so do you and most of the time in life that's all you will ever have. You don't have to be so worked up over a small thing like this." She says as she pats her shoulder.

"It's not only about that. She knows how I feel about you and to say what she said." She hands her the phone and Brittany looks down to read it.

"What does that mea-" she was cut off by a kiss when she looks back over to her passenger.

Santana was kissing her, well had her lips on hers but it was enough to drive her crazy.

When Santana pulls away she shyly fidgets in her seat waiting for a response. The longer she waits, she thinks that she has cost them their friendship. She quickly gets out of the car leaving a confused Brittany behind.

As she watches Santana's retreating form run into her house she places a finger her lips. She looks down at the phone in her hand, "She knows how I feel about you." She quietly says to herself.

* * *

**Hey look at that, a new story. How did that get there?!**

**So for a while I've been hearing about tumblr. I made one and I love it.**


End file.
